El rincón de castigo
by helenasxs
Summary: Era uno de los mejores y más jóvenes capitanes de ANBU y un valiente y reconocido jounin , así que por que ella le hacía sentir como un niño?


Escrito por _"__**Purpleblush017**__"_

_Traducido__ por "__**helenasxs**__"_

_Los personajes de este one-shot __**pertenecen**__ a __**Misashi Kishimoto**__._

**El rincón de castigo**

_Uchiha Sasuke era conocido por muchas cosas – El único superviviente del famoso clan Uchiha durante su juventud, el famoso genio estrella de los nueve novatos de su generación, el polémico ninja renegado que fue discípulo de nada más la legendaria serpiente sannin Orochimaru, contribuyente notado de la victoria de la gran cuarta guerra ninja contra Madara, un sorprendente y fuera de carácter candidato a hokage, a pesar de esto, no se debe olvidar, él es uno de los rompe-corazones de la aldea de la hoja. Solo con su nombre enviaba a cientos de mujeres a quitarse la ropa interior. Especialmente ahora que esta en los principios de su juventud, ha mantenido una larga lista de admiradores por todo el país del fuego. Y de todo eso, también se le conoce por su mal humor y su actitud gruñona._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño_

_Sus finos labios se movieron con fastidio, sus finas cejas se contrajeron entre si mientras sus ojos ónices brillaban a la luz fluorescente, siempre vigilando para cualquier movimiento a sus alrededores. Lanzó un profundo suspiro, se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su asiento. Su trasero empezó a doler, no podía creer su actual disposición, frente a la pared en un rincón de la habitación como castigo. Quien lo hubiera pensado? El clan Uchiha debía estar riéndose de él mientras comían palomitas en sus tumbas._

_"Por cuanto tiempo voy a tener que estar de cara a la pared?" de echo era una bonita pared , pensó. El diseño era exquisito. Entonces él entendió porqué resultó ser un papel de pared tan caro. Sasuke hervía. Dejando de lado el papel de pared, el también estaba enfadado. Era uno de los mejores y más jóvenes capitanes de ANBU y un valiente y reconocido jounin , así que por que ella le hacía sentir como un niño?_

_La mujer, a pocos pasos de él y de su bonito rincón de castigo, se encontraba de pié al lado de la abierta ventana, respiró la cálida pero refrescante brisa. Desde donde se encontraba ella podía ver el jardín Zen tradicional de la finca Uchiha del que estaba orgullosa y se preguntó si podrían poner un columpio en alguna parte. "El tiempo que sea necesario" contestó ella con una voz seria. Sus suaves mechones de pelo de color chicle bailaban en el viento. Hipnotizado por el único color bailando en el aire, Él rió._

_Sasuke automáticamente se giró para mirar en su dirección. Allí estaba, ese "paquete de alegría" que le llamaban. Su propia imagen en miniatura, se pegó a su esposa como una sanguijuela, jugando con su cabello y disfrutando de su calor corporal._

_"He reflexionado sobre mis acciones" empezó a decir Sasuke, impacientándose cada vez más. Ella levantó una ceja con incredulidad. Era mejor hacer esto y de una vez pensó. Uchiha eran un clan orgulloso pero no se atrevió a admitir la derrota si fuese necesario, especialmente frente a sus esposas. "No le dejaré caer otra vez"._

_Pobre pequeño bebé, Papá había estado jugando con el, sus manos junto a las suyas más pequeñas. Pensando en cómo Uchiha podían caminar más rápido que cualquier otro bebé, Sasuke soltó su apoyo. Un pie regordete después del otro y el pequeño bebé Uchiha cayó de cabeza al suelo del tatami donde se ganó un chichón y una marca de color roja en su frente. Sasuke sintió su corazón pararse cuando descubrió que su esposa se había despertado de su siesta y había visto todo lo ocurrido._

_"Los uchihas necesitan ser valientes" se defendió Sasuke, su trasero ya empezaba a sentirse raro._

_"guarda tu patética excusa" Sakura sonrió mientras arrullaba a su hijito de pelo negro. Al pequeño parecía gustarle su arrullo mientras sus regordetas manos llegaron a sus rojas mejillas, mirando como sus labios se movían, "Por el amor de dios, es tu hijo"._

_Los ojos de sasuke siguieron su interacción profundamente. "El símbolo de los Uchiha en su ropa me lo recuerda" Dijo sasuke. " Incluso su cara me dice que es mi hijo"._

_Sin lugar a dudas, la siempre leal y cariñosa Sakura Haruno, Ahora registrada en el árbol genealógico Uchiha, había sido una novia, esposa y madre fiel. Incluso su historia se hico famosa entre las adolescentes risueñas de la academia, a las mujeres de edad avanzada y de amas de casa. Ella era la encarnación más cercana de la princesa de cualquier cuento de hadas, al menos eso pensaba la gente. Ella consiguió el príncipe azul que quería y cuando ellos proclamaron su relación a un nivel más íntimo, los hombres de la aldea no se atrevieron a echarle ojo a su novia o tendrían a una pesadilla llamada Uchiha._

_A pesar de que declaración le dejara un mal sabor de boca. "Tú!" empezó a decir ella. "Te atreves a pensar que podría haber cometido adulterio?"_

_Sasuke hico una mueca, El amenazante chacra de Sakura estaba preparado lo suficiente para matar. Si no fuera por la cara asustada que su pequeño hizo, la matriarca uchiha se habría lanzado encima de él para hacerle unos cuantos rasguños, moretones y dejarle posiblemente algún hueso dislocado. "Mira que has hecho! Asustaste a mi Itachi!" dijo para después acariciar su nariz contra la cabeza del bebé que no tardó en volver a sonreír._

_Nombrar el niño no había sido un asunto difícil. Una vez sasuke dijo que quería ponerle el nombre de su difunto hermano, y con eso, Sakura le dio la sonrisa más tranquilizadora de todo el mundo. Había vivido la mitad de su vida odiando a Itachi así que tal vez podría vivir el resto de ella, amando a su hijo en memoria de su trágico y complicado pasado._

_El pequeño Itachi sonrió y apoyó su pequeña cabeza en el hombro seguro de su madre como si regodeara, Y sasuke juró, que ese pequeñín le sacó la lengua e incluso plantó un pequeño besito el la suave piel de su madre, el gesto hico a Sakura adular y apretar el agarre contra el cuerpecito de su bebé. "oh! Mi dulce hijito!" arrulló "Tu padre puede ir a pudrirse al infierno por lo que a mi me importa" No solía ella seguirle a él por todas partes como un cachorrito enfermo, auto declarándose suya y solamente suya?" "Solo tu eres lo que necesito!"_

_Te amo con todo mi corazón!_

_Eso tocó fondo, y al parecer, golpeó un nervio._

_Uchiha Sasuke fue una entre muchas cosas paciente, estratégico, intrigante, inteligente, guapo, rico (mucho, por cierto), mono-silábico, talentoso, prudente, y en algunas ocasiones, celoso._

_Sasuke celoso era el modo preferido de su esposo para Sakura. Ella se lo dijo algunas veces y algunas de estas le provocaban celos otra vez, le gustaba mucho cuando su esposo mandaba a volar al hospital a cualquier hombre que le silbara, Incluso se enfurruñaba por el hecho de que ella había gustado de un chico del clan Hyuuga, a él le gustaba llamarlo chico-hyuuga-gay, se inventó el nombre el mismo, al igual se inventó la forma de que al día siguiente no volviera a ser visto al día siguiente, aunque después no se salvara de los gritos de Sakura, se ganó un besó en la mejilla como premio y que se olvidara de terminar de matar al gay ése. _

_"Yo soy todo lo que necesitas" Le corrigió frunciendo el ceño._

_Sus ojos esmeralda de abrieron mucho de la sorpresa para después ablandarse, ser cauteloso y celoso de su propio hijo, se hico una nota mental para después poder explicárselo a Ino. Sería una buena conversación con una taza de té por la mañana. Su enfado desapareció y le indicó a su amado esposo a acercarse, el obedientemente obligó, agradecido a que su trasero ya fuese libre de esa silla con comezón._

_Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, su espalda contra él. Sauce a escondidas puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dio un largo beso en la frente. Esa acción había sido la costumbre de él y de su propia forma de afecto cada vez que ella estaba cerca. El pelinegro inhaló la dulce aroma familiar a Sandía._

_"Nunca te gustó competir, verdad?" dijo sakura bromeando, cada vez ás llena de la calidez de su esposo._

_Sus labios pequeños hicieron un puchero y su diminuta mano empujó a su papá lejos de su querida mamá. "Hn" contestó sasuke mientras en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el vano intento de alejar a su padre de su mami, El nuevo Uchiha era protector con su madre._

_Pequeño Itachi…_

_Esa pequeño paquete de alegría cono le seguían llamando_

_Sasuke se sintió orgulloso y formó una sonrisa de suficiencia, puso su callosa y grande mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo. El niño frunció el ceño con molestia por la cosa que le pesaba en la cabeza. "Crece rápido, Itachi" empezó Sasuke, divertido ante su pequeña replica delante de él. "crece rápido para que yo pueda tener a tu madre para mi solo" declaró, como un desafió en plan burla para el pequeño._

_Las risas de Sakura resonaron por toda la habitación, añadiendo más calidez que el mismo sol._

_Ahora… No estaba contento de salir del rincón de castigo?_

_**Fin**_


End file.
